··Visita nocturna··
by Underword
Summary: Juniper Woods decide ir al hospital para hacerle una visita a Apollo, sin embargo, queda pasmada cuando descubre que alguien más está en su habitación. K x A


**··Visita nocturna··**

**By Underword**

**Summary: **Juniper Woods decide ir al hospital para hacerle una visita a Apollo, sin embargo, queda pasmada cuando descubre que alguien más está en su habitación. K x A

**Género: Romance/Drama**

**Raiting: T**

**Pairing: KyOdoroki/ KlaviPollo/ Klavier x Apollo**

-hablar-

*expresión*

_(pensamientos_)

**Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

**Este fic transcurre en Ace Attorney Dual Destinies.**

**N/A: Otro one-shot de KyOdoroki, espero que lo disfruten!**

**Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

**··Visita nocturna··**

**One shot**

Estaba agradecida por la ayuda que recibió de su mejor amiga y de su jefe, después de todo, como Athena había dicho, él era Phoenix Wright el Ace Attorney. El juicio terminó con éxito, recibió el veredicto "No culpable" y uno de los testigos de aquel fiscal fue encarcelado en proceso.

Por un momento, Juniper pensó que no iba a aguantar otro día más estando encerrada en el centro de detención. Ahora que estaba libre de todas las sospechas y acusaciones, podía irse tranquilamente a su vida normal y reunirse nuevamente con su abuela y sus mejores amigos.

Sin embargo, quería hacer algo en cuanto antes. Había preguntado a Phoenix y a Athena en que hospital estaba ingresado Apollo, en cuanto recibió la respuesta rápidamente se dirigió ahí, sin quedarse para escuchar otra palabra de ellos.

Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber si él estaba bien.

Porque él salió herido por su culpa, por protegerla de aquella explosión ocurrido en el tribunal.

Tomando la comida que preparó esta mañana junto con la bufanda que tanto tejió para él, Juniper vestida con su traje ocasional se dirigió al hospital.

Dentro del edificio, preguntó a una de las enfermeras de la recepción la habitación en la que se encontraba el abogado, escuchando sus indicaciones hizo ademán de encaminarse para allá.

-Eh… señorita –llamó la enfermera- Debe completar este papel antes que vaya a su habitación.

-C-claro –respondió para tomar el papel y una pluma.

-Eres una amiga del paciente –preguntó la enfermera con una ceja arqueada, su mirada estudiaba la apariencia de la joven.

Juniper no estaba segura si Apollo la tomaba así, después de todo era colega de su mejor amiga. Esperaba que él se diera cuenta algún día de sus sentimientos.

-S-sí –le respondió con suavidad.

La enfermera la miró unos momentos para luego suspirar.

-Será mejor que lo esperes unos ratos, recibió visitas de otras personas y es un poco tarde, ahora debe estar descansando –

La pelioscura asintió para luego devolverle el formulario completo.

-Está en el piso nº 3, habitación 207 –

-Muchas gracias –sin más preámbulos se encaminó hacia los pasillos del edificio.

No le pareció muy fácil recorrer todo el edificio hasta llegar a la habitación indicada, se fijo la hora en su muñeca, era un poco tarde tal como dijo la enfermera y su abuela podría estar preocupada por ella. Pero, no se iría sin antes ver al chico que tanto le gustaba.

Llegó a la puerta, sonrió cuando vio que era la correcta y la luz de la habitación aún estaba encendida, eso indicaba que Apollo aún estaba despierto. Pero, no debería precipitarse mucho, no quería molestarlo; así, con mucha lentitud se acercó a la puerta para abrirlo.

-No deberías estar aquí… -se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó de inmediato la voz de Apollo, Juniper se congeló con la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Qué? –se preguntó la chica con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Es muy tarde para que intentes echarme, vine aquí a verte y no me iré aunque me grites así, Apollo –esa voz, Juniper le parecía familiar.

-Klavier… -el abogado no era el único en la habitación, también estaba su fiscal rival. Woods se quedo quieta un momento, se preguntaba si debería irse aunque no podía evitar escuchar sus conversaciones.

Apollo hace unos ratos atrás estaba descansando en la habitación del hospital, había recibido el tratamiento del doctor quien le había aconsejado que debe descansar y conservar sus vendas hasta que se mejore, también pidió que no hiciera esfuerzo alguno si quería recuperarse de inmediato.

Tragando sus protestas, el abogado a regañadientes hizo caso y se puso a descansar en la cama. Odiaba estar quieto en el mismo lugar, sin poder hacer algo útil; sobre todo, no le gustaba estar ahí.

Podía sentir tan vacío y frío por el color blanco cubriendo las paredes, las luces junto con las sábanas incluyendo el insoportable olor a medicamentos y productos de limpieza.

La razón por la que estaba aquí, fue aquel bombardeo que ocurrió hace unos días en el tribunal. Alguien había colocado discretamente un explosivo ahí, una parte del edificio quedó dañado y mucha gente tuvieron la obligación de evacuarse de inmediato; sin embargo, Juniper (la amiga de Athena y de su cliente) se tropezó al tratar de huir. Él intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero no hubo tiempo, en cuánto vio los escombros caer en una lluvia mortal, instintivamente se puso encima de la chica protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

El resultado fue: heridas en su ojo derecho y en ambos brazos, contando algunas fracturas de sus costillas.

El abogado suspiró, para luego hacer una mueca de dolor. Primero fue la noticia que recibió tras la muerte de su mejor amigo Clay y ahora, esto (pero, no podía culpar a Juniper, hizo lo que fue correcto).

Sus heridas físicas no se comparaban con el intenso dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Clay. No podía evitar llorar cada noche, postrado en su cama sin que nadie lo viera así… se sentía impotente y miserable a la vez.

Le hubiera gustado por lo menos, despedirse de su amigo, en lugar de estar llorando por su muerte y sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

Recibió la visita de Athena, de Trucy también de Vera Misham. Por mucho que tratara de aparentar sus emociones, no podía mostrarse negativo con ellas; admitía que se sentía agradecido de sus compañías y lo animaran pese a su estado.

Estuvo largos ratos tendido solo en la cama, de vez en cuando recibía un chequeo de las enfermeras o su único ojo sano observaba cada objeto de la habitación como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

De repente, abrió los ojos pasmado al ver quien era su último visitante nocturno (dado a la oscuridad del exterior, no era difícil afirmar que ya era de noche).

-¿K-Klavier? –el abogado no podía creerlo, se suponía que el fiscal debería estar de viaje en Europa en estos momentos, en lugar de estar aquí en su habitación y mirándolo con ¿preocupación?

Tragó saliva, nunca lo había visto así de serio, la vez que lo vio de esta manera fue en aquellos juicios donde su mejor amigo y su hermano fueron declarados culpables. Se debatía ahora mismo si era una ilusión causada por las dosis de sedantes que le dieron o si era real en persona.

El rubio cerró la puerta tras sí y se dirigió rápidamente al pelicastaño. En su rostro, no había ninguna sonrisa despreocupada o su habitual comportamiento presumido, dibujaba una mueca de preocupación total mientras sus ojos estudiaban los vendajes que cubrían notables heridas que presentaba el abogado.

-Oh, Gott –murmuró para sí.

-H-hey, Klavier… n-no… yo… estoy b –

-No me digas que estás bien ahora mismo –cortó Klavier mirándolo con seriedad.

El abogado se congeló, jamás el rubio le había dirigido de esa forma.

-N-no de verdad –pronunció con nerviosismo- No fue algo grave –musitó lo último, pero el fiscal lo escuchó.

-No fue grave –repitió con el ceño fruncido- No me mientas, mírate… estás muy herido, tendido en la cama… no me haz llamado siquiera y ahora, mientes diciéndome que estás bien… -suspiró, dio una mirada herida al chico para luego sentarse pesadamente en una silla cercana- ¿P-por qué… por qué no me lo haz dicho?

El abogado lo miró con nerviosismo, sin evitar sentirse culpable ante esa mirada que le estaba dando Klavier; esos ojos llenos de tristeza, dolor, traición y preocupación eran como una daga atravesando su corazón. Jamás pensó que le dolería mucho esto, mucho más que sus heridas físicas o el dolor que sentía por Clay.

-¿Por qué? –siguió susurrando el alemán esperando alguna respuesta del abogado.

-Y-yo –pronunció torpemente, tratando de encontrar algunas palabras.

-Acaso… no confías en mí –cuestionó.

Apollo lo miró alarmado, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su interior, no era por el efecto de sus heridas sino por aquello que salió de los labios de su novio.

-¡No! –expresó con dolor- ¡No es cierto!

-Entonces ¿por qué? –siguió preguntando.

-Porque… no quería que te preocuparas por mí… no quería que dejaras y abandonaras tu oportunidad de entrenarte a Europa por mi causa… -declaró Apollo en voz alta y rota, hizo todo lo posible en reprimir lágrimas que amenazaban en escaparse de su ojo visible. No quería que lo viera débil, tampoco podía soportar la idea que estaba hiriendo a Klavier- No quería entrometerme en tus sueños…

El fiscal lo miró a los ojos para luego suspirar con cierto pesar.

-Tú sabes que nunca eres ni fuiste una carga… -pronunció mientras colocaba con cuidado su mano sobre la mano vendada de su novio- Convertirme en un gran fiscal es un sueño para mí, pero… -besó el dorso de la mano de Apollo- Tú siempre eres la persona que más me importa… siempre que te pase algo, vale la pena abandonar el avión con tal de verte…

-Y-yo… lo siento mucho –pronunció entrelazando la mano del rubio mientras sus ojos humedecían- Lamento haberte hecho sentir de esa manera…

Klavier se le acercó para rodearlo en un consolador y cálido abrazo.

-Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que quieras… solamente, prométeme que no volverás a hacer eso –

Apollo lo miró con ojos llorosos mientras asentía. Había creído que era su mejor decisión que Klavier no estuviera enterado de su estado, pensó que había hecho lo correcto; sin ser consciente, que lo lastimaría también.

Su brazalete hizo un ligero apretón en cuanto sus miradas se habían cruzado, podía sentir que su novio sufría sus mismas emociones, sus mismos dolores y sus mismas preocupaciones.

No era la primera vez que ocurría algo así.

Después del juicio contra Vera Misam y la encarcelación de Kristoph Gavin, Apollo y Klavier han comenzado a salir, para la diversión de sus compañeros de trabajo. Ambos se vieron muy afectados por cómo Kristoph los había tratado, y encontraron consuelo con la presencia de otro. La relación iba muy bien, lenta pero estable; estaban viéndose unos a otros sea en sus respectivos hogares o fuera de la corte.

Aunque, la mayor parte Klavier visitaba el apartamento de Apollo. Había dicho que su mansión era enorme, se sentía muy solo en un lugar grande y vacío; en cambio, el apartamento de su novio tenía espacio suficiente para dos personas. Estaban bien juntos, se entendían perfectamente a pesar de sus personalidades.

Después del funeral de Clay, sin embargo, la visita se detuvo y apenas intercambiaron algunas llamadas. Lo que más pesó en el corazón del abogado, fue escuchar que Klavier recibió una propuesta del Fiscal Jefe Edgeworth, de viajar a Europa para mejorar su formación.

Por mucho que temiera tener que lidiar este dolor solo, sin la agradable compañía de su novio, no quiso objetar nada. No quería estorbar su sueño de ser un gran fiscal, ahora que había escogido aquello en lugar de seguir siendo la estrella del rock.

Quedaron durante ratos así, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y del calor agradable del abrazo, sin estar enterados de la presencia ajena fuera de la habitación.

-Ich bin vierliebt –pronunció Klavier en alemán, pero Apollo lo entendió a la perfección.

-Yo también te amo, Klavier –le respondió regalándole una sonrisa, el rubio le sonrió también. A pesar del estado lamentable del abogado, nunca dejaba de verse tierno y guapo ante sus ojos.

El rubio se inclinó lentamente hasta posar con suavidad sus labios con los de Apollo, quien no tardó unos segundos en corresponderlo. Besó con pasión, emoción y amor que estuvo guardando desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Ahora ya no tenía más miedo, porque Klavier estaba a su lado. No importa las distancias, porque siempre estaría para él cuando lo necesitara.

Juniper sintió una punzante herida en el pecho cuando vio a Apollo besarse con aquel fiscal rubio. Con la cabeza gacha y sin dar otro miramiento, abandonó el pasillo llevándose consigo la comida y la bufanda que había hecho.

El dolor era tan intenso que no encontraba palabra alguna para describirlo, su amor… el amor que sintió por Apollo a primera vista, no era correspondido.

No podía evitar sentirse traicionada… aunque, su parte racional le decía que debió haber sospechado aquello.

Debió haber imaginado que ese amor que sentía por Apollo, nunca iba a ser correspondido y que tal vez, ya tenía a alguien.

Pero su lado ingenuo creyó lo contrario, había soñado que si habría algo entre ella y Apollo una vez que haya confesado sus sentimientos; y que posiblemente, habría tenido un futuro con él.

Debió sospechar aquella ocasión, en la noche del festival de la Themis Legal Academy, cuando encontró a Apollo mirando el escenario… no miraba a ella, sino a él. Todo el tiempo en que dio la "Serenata de la guitarra", sus ojos estaban enfocados solamente al fiscal Gavin tocando la guitarra con serenidad y sonriendo con aquel cautivante carisma. Se sintió avergonzada por haber tenido el pensamiento que la miraba mientras cantaba. ¡Qué tonta era!

También notó cómo los ojos de Apollo brillaban cuando Klavier hacía un acto de presencia, cómo le sonreía cuando estaba a su lado y cómo se sonrojaba cuando él le sonreía.

Había algo entre ellos, un vínculo tan fuerte e intenso que no podía romperse.

Le dolía mucho tener que asimilar aquello, tener que aceptar que ella estaba fuera de lugar.

No quería interferir aquella relación. Sólo podía desear que Apollo sea feliz, aunque eso significara que pasara el resto de su vida con una persona que no era ella.

Apollo miró a Klavier, sabía que la visita muy pronto acabaría y que tendría que volver al aeropuerto para su viaje a Europa. A pesar de haber arreglado los malentendidos y pedir disculpas por su indiferencia, aún temía que aquella cálida compañía que estaba disfrutando se esfumara con el viento.

El alemán notó la tensión en el silencio de su novio, se separó unos momentos para mirarlo fijamente.

Sabía porqué lo miraba de esa forma, por qué había mucho temor en su ojo sano.

-Apollo –lo llamó con suavidad y firmeza, el abogado lo miró con suma atención- No importa lo que pase, sabes que yo estaré ahí para ti... –tomó su rostro con cuidado como si temiera romperlo, su pulgar limpió las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas que se escaparon- Estaré apoyándote, cuidándote, protegiéndote… todo, como tú lo haz hecho conmigo… -le besó su frente- Siempre y cuando, cuentes conmigo cada vez que estés en problemas y necesites de mi ayuda… ¿confías en mí, Apollo? –cuestionó deteniéndose a mirarlo.

El abogado casi podía perderse en aquellos bellos ojos azulados del que se había enamorado, sus besos y su ternura infinita fueron suficientes para ahuyentar sus preocupaciones junto con la sonrisa tan cálida como el sol. Klavier siempre tuvo ese efecto en él desde que se habían conocido en el parque, era inevitable caer nuevamente en sus encantos puros y estaba feliz, que sólo le dedicaba a él.

Sin más dudas, asintió.

-Sí, sí confío en ti, Klavier –pronunció con firmeza, su único ojo adquirió un brillo especial que sólo su novio lo pudo notar.

El rubio sonrió dulcemente, Apollo podía sentir su corazón latir con mucha fuerza.

-No hay porqué preocuparse entonces, si tú confías en mí como yo confío en ti… ambos estaremos bien –dicho esto le regaló un beso más duradero que el anterior y más intenso, llena de todo el amor y pasión que sentía por aquel joven del que se enamoró aquel día en el parque y el único que se ha robado su corazón.

-Te amo –dijeron nuevamente.

**·::·::·FIN·::·::·**


End file.
